


Waiting

by SerenitySky



Series: Waiting for Your Promise [1]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySky/pseuds/SerenitySky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing worse than waiting for someone who will never come is still clinging to the hope that they will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arrafrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/gifts).



He waited. Perched on top of a building with the coffee he’d bought from the shop around the corner, he waited. He watched as the people below him went about their busy lives, unconcerned with the young masked boy lingering above. The city was quiet and untroubled for once, and thankfully so, he thought, as it meant he didn’t have to run around everywhere to stop some ridiculously stupid thief.

As the moments passed into hours and he watched the sun shift across the sky and the city turn into a glittering gem of light against the black, he was beginning to regret his decision. He was acting like an infatuated schoolgirl, unwilling to see the flaws and lies in that uncontrollable merc. Of course he wasn’t going to show up; he shouldn’t have expected anything else. The blue and red clad boy angrily threw his long-empty cup to the side and made to swing, but not before hastily swiping away the few tears that had formed beneath his mask.


End file.
